From the depths of Nico
by Thetruehero
Summary: Nico is the Prince of Hell but when he meets Jason Grace on a trip to Earth his entire world is turned right side up (Get it?)
1. Chapter 1

_Wow I have started making a few one shots didn't really see that coming ha. Anyway enjoy this little hellbent (pun intended) story. Please review._

**Disclaimer: do I have to do this every time I mean seriously.**

Nico was in Hell. Literally.

Nico the Ghost King, Prince of Hell and Lord of Darkness.

He was lounging in his chambers along with his best friend Peter Sane the Head of the Court of the Damnedand the Lord of Madness and Chaos.

"Well what should we do?" Peter asked as he spun a ball of fire in his hands.

Nico shrugged "I have no idea who knew Hell would get so boring?"

Peter raised his hand "I did when we started hanging out I said "Won't we eventually get bored?" and you said "no it will be fine"."

"Shut up Sane or I will toss you to the hell hounds." Nico said glaring at his friend.

Peter laughed the laugh of a psychopath he had a weird ability to have any laugh and any voice but he always loved Scottish accents.

"Why do you have a Scottish accent Peter?" Nico asked as the thought constantly bugged him.

"Because those people are almost as crazy as me that and I love the way it sounds. Makes me sound more menacing huh? More crazy?" Peter explained.

"Lets go and haunt some humans." Nico suggested.

"Now you are talking my King." Peter chuckled even though Peter basically ran Hell along with Nico's father he always acted as if Nico was the boss.

"Now who are we going to kill and torture?" Peter asked.

Nico held up a ball of pure shadow.

"Don't know lets find out." Nico said grinning as he activated the orb and they both melted into darkness.

**On Earth.**

Jason hated the thought of finals as he was buried in a textbook studying and Aurum and Aurgentum his roommate Reyna's dog's were not helping him focus.

"Reyna lock up your dogs please." Jason yelled.

"Fuck off Grace" he heard Reyna yell back.

Jason groaned in frustration as he tried to study but he just couldn't his ADHD side was acting up and he had to do something.

"Oh. My. God. If something interesting doesn't happen soon I will start killing people." Jason screamed.

Just then a small light came from the window which was weird since it was the dead of night.

Jason got up to look at it as he got closer it got bigger and he soon realized that it wasn't light it was fire.

The fiery ball got bigger until it was the size of a door for two people to walk in side by side.

Then the fire subsided leaving two guys about his age.

And HOLY SHIT was the short, black haired, guy hot.

Jason didn't really have enough time to check out the hottie because the tall blonde haired one grabbed Jason and lifted him up.

"Look into my eyes and know the madness of a thousand souls whelp." he said and Jason screamed.

All of a sudden a bottle smashed against the tall blonde boy's head and he dropped Jason as he stumbled forward rubbing his head.

Reyna grabbed Jason and pulled him behind her as she was holding the broken wine bottle.

"OW! Are you out of your damn mind you crazy bitch?" The blonde guy yelled in what Jason thought was a Scottish accent.

The hot short one was laughing hysterically "Holy Satan that was so funny Peter."

The blonde one, Peter, apparently didn't think it was funny.

Peter walked up and punched the hottie right in the face and sent him crashing through the wall.

Now Peter was laughing uncontrollably "Yeah it is funny Nico."

So the hottie has a name. Nico.

"W-Who are you?" Reyna asked as Nico walked through the hole in the wall that he caused without a scratch on him.

Both boys walked up to them and looked them up and down.

"Nico, Prince of Hell and the Ghost King." Nico said.

"Peter, Head of Satan's court and Lord of Madness." Peter said.

Both of them looked at the two boys as if they were mad (Actually apparently one of them was.)

Then they both busted out laughing.

"Okay who set you up to this was it Leo?" Jason said.

Peter and Nico stared at them as if _they _were mad which for Peter was actually saying something.

"What? Who the hell is Leo?" Nico asked.

Jason was the first to catch his breath "Oh come on. Prince of Hell and King of Madness."

"Lord! It's Lord of Madness." Peter whined.

"Whatever look we aren't falling for this." Reyna said.

Peter went red faced and did the only thing he knew he snapped Reyna's little dog's minds.

The dogs started running around barking and biting anything.

"Hey what the hell boys heel." Reyna commanded but they wouldn't listen.

"Oh you know. Doubt the Lord of Madness and he will get his revenge they are under my control now." Peter said smiling.

Reyna looked at him "W-What. Listen just because my dogs went a little crazy doesn't mean shit."

Peter walked up to her "Oh but my dear Reyna. Crazy is my specialty."

"How..How did you know my name?" Reyna asked.

Nico and Peter sighed "They really don't get this do they? We. Are. From. Hell." they said at the same time making there eyes turn pure black then red with flame.

Jason and Reyna backed up in fear.

"Oh now your scared wow hot crowd. Got anymore wine?" Peter said as he walked past them and headed toward the kitchen.

"Wait aren't you going to haunt us or something?" Jason asked and he could hear Peter groan in the kitchen.

"Nico you tell them." Peter yelled.

Nico sighed "We don't haunt people we just slowly drive them to madness and wreak havoc in the area."

Jason and Reyna looked at him "Oh right much better." Jason said.

"Yo Nico I'm calling Frank we haven't drunk wine together in ages." Peter yelled from the kitchen.

"I really don't care Peter." Nico yelled back as Peter came back with a half empty bottle of wine.

"That..That bottle was full." Reyna said wide eyed.

Peter chuckled as he took a long drink from the bottle nearly finishing it.

"Not anymore." he said laughing as he broke the bottle over his head.

Jason yelped and Nico chuckled at that which made him blush.

Damn he was HOT. How is he not the Prince of Hot Guys.

Reyna just stared at him "Your insane."

Peter looked at her a little offended.

"Really? Really? Are we going to do this now? Okay. Lord. Of. MADNESS. Get that through your tiny human skull" Peter yelled.

Reyna didn't move an inch at all when the demon screamed at her which took even him by surprise.

"Um...Why aren't you cowering?" Peter asked.

"Um...Your not scary." Reyna said just as one of her dogs bit her.

"Ow. Now change them back before I give you something to be scared of." Reyna yelled at Peter.

Peter was actually stunned as he waved his hand and the dogs fell asleep.

"They will wake up tomorrow completely fine." Peter said annoyed.

"Thank you." Reyna said and Peter rolled his eyes.

Jason looked at Nico and blushed.

"So why exactly are you here?" Jason asked.

Nico smirked at him "We were bored and decided to come up here and torture people."

"You got that right Hell is such a bore after a few centuries." Peter exclaimed.

Just then another ball of fire came up and a buff Asian guy walked out of it just like the other two did.

"Frank!" Peter exclaimed as he hugged the fellow demon.

"Hey Peter so why did you call me up?" Frank asked.

"Well my friend I happen to have found four bottles of wine. Care for another round of Hell Head?" Peter said and they both smiled.

"Sure but I will win this time." Frank said as Peter went to grab the wines.

"You never learn do you Frank?" Peter chuckled.

"What the fuck is Hell Head?" Jason asked Nico for some reason he wasn't scared of them anymore he was just a little stunned that they were demons.

Nico smiled a little "It's a drinking game that Peter made and is the standing champion of it in Hell."

"And will remain the standing champion until the end of time." Peter said as he handed two bottles to Frank.

"Or for the next ten seconds." Frank said chuckling.

"You ready Frank?" Peter said as they popped open the wine, put their fingers on the mouths, and shook the bottles furiously.

"Ready when you are my Lord." Frank said.

Peter smiled "Bottoms up."

At that they smashed each bottle in their right hand in a toast like fashion and downed the other bottle.

Peter was finished before Frank was halfway and he turned his bottle and broke it over Franks head.

"I win." Peter said happily as Frank sighed.

Jason and Reyna had been in complete shock this entire time.

"Okay stop. Look your highness or my lord or whatever the fuck you are. Why are you here?" Jason said.

Nico looked at him a bit of fire danced in his eyes.

"Watch your tongue I told you we were bored." Nico said.

"No you watch your tongue you piece of shit." Reyna said standing in between the two boys.

Nico was stunned almost as much as Jason.

"You dare insult me!" Nico screamed but Peter slammed another bottle over his head.

"Aw calm down you little blighter she's just scared after all I am irresistible to women." Peter said chuckling.

Reyna snorted "In your dreams dead boy."

Nico looked at his watch "Actually we need to go."

Peter chuckled and raised his hands towards the two mortals.

"I'll see you in your dreams." Peter mused.

Suddenly everything went black and they were lost in a world of darkness.

_Tell me what i need to improve and give me some ideas please. Review please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Back in Hell**

"You couldn't let me have some fun could you?" Peter growled as he and Nico returned to his chambers.

"You wanted to drive those two to madness." Nico said with a glare.

"Just that Reyna girl, she's cute and all but she needs to know when to be scared of me." Peter retorted.

"Just get out of here you lunatic!" Nico said as he rubbed his temples.

Peter laughed crazily as he exited Nico's bedroom.

Nico sat down and tried to wrap his mind on what he just did. Why didn't he let Peter drive them insane? That's what they always did. Why did he stop Peter?

Nico groaned in frustration as he thought back to that blonde boy.

"Jason." Nico said and he like the way it sounded out of his mouth.

He thought back to his features.

That amazing soft looking golden hair, those intense blue eyes almost like electricity, the way he pushed his glasses in place every ten seconds.

Nico thought about him and he felt a weird tingling sensation in his stomach.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Nico asked to himself out loud.

**Back on Earth**

Jason woke up with an insanely powerful headache.

"Oh fuck!" Jason groaned as he rubbed his head.

Reyna stumbled in looking just as bad as Jason felt.

"Wow, how drunk were we last night?" Reyna asked trying to blink the pain away.

"No idea, but I remember nothing." Jason said as he slowly got up.

"Me neither." Reyna said and went back to her room to probably sleep.

Jason got up and tried to recall what had happened last night.

He remembered wine and some hot guy and his friend who was totally insane, but nothing else.

"I have never blacked out." Jason said out loud.

"Jason! Shut up!" Reyna yelled from her room.

Jason walked out of his room and stopped when he saw the hole in the wall.

"Oh Shit!" Jason screamed as the night came flooding back to him.

Reyna came out of her room with a bat.

"I swear if you won't shut up!" she yelled.

"Reyna look at this." Jason said pointing at the wall and the charred marks on the ground.

Reyna looked at the marks in confusion, then slowly her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my god." she said in a small voice.

"Demons?" he asked hoping he was wrong.

Reyna nodded.

"One of them was seriously hot?" he asked.

Reyna nodded again.

"What was his name again?" Jason asked putting his hand to his chin.

They both answered at the same time.

"Peter!" said Reyna.

"Nico!" said Jason.

Both of them blushed immensely as they realized what the other said.

"The guy was insane." Jason said about Peter.

"I think that his insane attitude was hot Grace." Reyna defended.

"Still." Jason said sitting down.

Reyna slapped him in the back of the head so hard his glasses fell off.

"Didn't they say they were going to drive us insane or something?" Reyna asked sitting next to him.

"I can't remember." Jason said with a sigh.

"I do!" a Scottish voice rang out.

They both turned and standing there was Peter.

"Peter?" they both said in disbelief.

"In the flesh, oh and by the way Reyna I told you I was irresistible." the demon said with an insane grin.

Reyna rolled her eyes but a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

"Anyway...I got bored and wanted to see my two favorite humans. Well sane humans at any rate." he said sitting down.

"Listen we don't have time to deal with you, alright? We have to pay our rent and we don't have it so unless you can magically create $2,500 out of thin air we are screwed." Jason groaned.

As if on cue their was a loud banging on the door.

"Grace! Arellano! Open up, you need to pay your rent. NOW!" the landlord screamed.

Peter grinned and looked at the two adults.

"Fuck off you piece of shit!" Peter yelled back in a perfect imitation of Jason.

"WHAT!" the man yelled.

"Peter shut up!" Reyna said.

"Why? I'm having way too much fun." Peter said back.

"That's it! I'm coming in!" he yelled and they could hear the keys jingling.

"Peter! You fucking idiot!" Jason hissed to the demon.

Peter was chuckling, then the door opened.

Their landlord, who's name they never even bothered to learn, walked in with his keys in his hand looking pissed.

He was a tall man who always wore an expensive suit, he wasn't like the grubby, fat, always drunk landlords, but he was just as mean.

"Think your a smart ass kid?" he said picking Jason up and slamming him against the wall.

"I will break every bone you got!" he said through gritted teeth.

Reyna got up ready to hurt him, but Peter put a hand on her shoulder.

Peter walked up to the man, who compared to Peter was a dwarf, and grabbed him by his shoulders and spun him around.

Peter stared at the man right in the eyes and tiny color changing flames danced in his.

"Leave." Peter simply said.

The man nodded and then walked out.

When the door closed Jason and Reyna stared at him.

"Prick." Peter said as he sat back down.

"How did you do that?" Jason asked.

"Lord of Madness. Duh! I can manipulate thoughts and actions." Peter explained.

"Speaking of which, why haven't you tortured us or anything?" Reyna asked.

Peter shrugged and seemed to be lost in thought.

"I don't know." he said and genuinely seemed puzzled by this.

"Maybe you've had a change of heart?" Jason suggested.

Peter burst out laughing.

"Yeah that'll happen." Peter gasped as he hugged his sides.

Reyna raised her bat to Peter and put it under his chin so they were looking at each other.

"You are not going to hurt us or anything, okay?" Reyna growled.

Peter was staring at her not saying anything, they were looking right into each others eyes.

"Okay!?" Reyna asked again.

This time Peter seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure." Peter said as he kept looking into Reyna's eyes.

"Okay, can you two stop being all lovey dovey ?" Jason asked feeling uncomfortable.

Peter and Reyna both turned to him and blushed.

Peter cleared his throat and stood up.

"I got to go anyway. Hell can't run without me." he said with a smirk.

"Are you coming back?" Reyna found herself asking.

"Probably." Peter said.

Reyna seemed to brighten at his answer.

Peter waved the two goodbye and erupted into flames back to his chambers.

**Hell**

Peter sat down on his bed and groaned.

He thought about that girl Reyna.

"What a girl." he said with a chuckle.

**Peter, Nico, Jason, and Reyna's POV**

"What the hell is happening to me?" they all thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**I JUST GOT SHOT! No not really but I have your attention now. A few things to mention to my loving followers.**

**1) Anyone that wants to use my OC Peter Sane in a story feel free go nuts! My only request is that you message me about the story so I can read it. Thank you.**

**2) I have been getting pretty frustrated lately because I have had writers block and whenever I get an idea and write it something happens and it gets deleted so I may not update for awhile.**

**3) As I mentioned I have writers block and looking for any ideas for stories please let me know, like if your a guest and can't think of how to write it or something like that let me know. I'm open to all suggestions.**


End file.
